Investment casting, also known as the lost wax method, is one of the oldest processes for the forming of metal. It was used extensively by the ancient craftsman, to form jewelry and is currently the preferred method for casting complex parts for aircraft engines. Patterns are typically formed by pressure injection of wax or plastic into a precision metal die. Patterns, either singly or in groups, are fitted with wax gates and risers and encased in an investment material such as a slurry of refractory material. The wax or plastic patterns are then melted out of the investment material thereby leaving molds of the parts to be cast connected by a series of gates and risers. The preferred molten metal is then caused to fill the hollow impressions through the piping of the gates and risers. After solidification, the investment material is removed from the metal parts.
In the past, metal matrix composites have been investment casted by first mixing the metal with the reinforcement and then introducing the molten mixture to the mold. There is no known method that allows the infiltration of the reinforcement material within a mold of investment material.